


Ziall Drabble #1

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Series: One Direction Drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall isn't staring. Really. He isn't. (Okay maybe he is. But just a little.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziall Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodsGirlxx13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/gifts).



Eyelashes. The first thing Niall notices are his eyelashes, splayed across his cheekbones, which are the second thing Niall notices about him. Long eyelashes, cheekbones that could cut steel, dark hair styled perfectly into a swoop across his forehead that looks messy but probably took ages to get right. In short, he's beautiful.

"Niall," Harry hisses. "Stop staring, you're being creepy again."

"Shut up." Niall mutters, flushing red. "That was one time."

"Three, actually."

"Twice." Louis says, sticking his head between Harry's and Niall's. Niall jumps.

"Shit, Lou. At least warn us when you're done bothering Liam."

"I wasn't done bothering Liam, though. I could've gone on for hours, but he had to go to class." Louis pouts.  

"Why does he put up with you?" Harry wonders. Louis smacks him on the shoulder. 

"Fucker. He loves me, unlike you."

"Guess he'd have to, to put up with all the shit you come up with."

"Who was Niall staring at?" Louis asks suddenly. Harry smirks.

"That guy over there." He points to a bench across from where they're sitting. Louis grins, and without another word he's gone, sliding into the spot next to the sleeping guy. 

Niall watches, horrified, as Louis proceeds to wake him up, then whisper in his ear. 

"At least he seems to know this guy." Harry muses.

"Wonder how though. I've never seen him before..." Niall trails off. Harry snorts.

"Just because you haven't seen him doesn't mean Louis can't know him."

They fall silent again, watching Louis and the mystery guy talk. Louis keeps gesturing in their general direction, but the guy doesn't seem to understand what he's talking about, because he keeps shaking his head. 

Eventually he seems to get it, because his face lights up and Louis grins and nods, pointing at where Niall and Harry are sat. 

"Oh god, what has he done?" Harry groans.

"You said yourself that he seems to know this one." Niall reminds him. Harry just gives him a look. Niall prods at his shoulder until they're interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Um, hi." He says. Niall looks up, surprised. He does a bit of a double take when he realizes that it's the guy who had been sitting across from them.

"I'm Zayn." 


End file.
